


What a piece of Junk.

by Hoonta_Of_Fics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, clueless Girlfriend, gift giving fluff, supercorp fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoonta_Of_Fics/pseuds/Hoonta_Of_Fics
Summary: Lena gives Kara the best gift ever.OrLena can’t help but be a show off.





	What a piece of Junk.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this one-shot while I continue my multi-chapter time-travel story. :)

Lena had picked up the best deal from Cyber Monday. She had always thought as Kara, her wonderful wife, as having a child-like wonder. She was trying her best to follow this ‘Cyber Monday’ tradition, which she never did due to her almost infinite amount of money. Kara was walking through how to find the best tech deals and, sometimes, toy deals still left over from Black Friday (another tradition she never took part in due to her money). 

After Kara had gone to bed for the night, Lena was still glued to her laptop, investigating the best deals for the holidays. She was trying to find something that was perfect for Kara’s birthday, humble yet innocent: LEGO. But this was Lena Luthor, who was always a bit of a show off with her gift-giving. Not to mention the custom-built long-range heat rifle she made for Alex the year prior(In retrospect, rather a foolish decision). This year she spoiled Kara (as she usually does) with the UCS Millennium Falcon, yes the 5,000+ piece set. She scheduled the box to be delivered to her while Kara is at work, and most definitely busy with Supergirl saving. 

WEEKS LATER: KARA’S EARTH BIRTHDAY. 

Kara had left for work at 6AM, giving Lena plenty of time to figure out how to wrap the present in lead. Right on time, Alex comes in the door with the specially cut ‘lead wrapping’ for the set. 

‘I can’t believe you got her it.’ Alex leans in, almost whispering. 

‘You don’t have to whisper Alex, she’s not listeneing. Did you bring it?’ 

Alex lifts up the briefcase to eye level, confirming she held up her end of the deal. Upon opening the box, several layers of solid black panels are stacked a top each other. Pulling the pieces out, Lena puts them back together to form a hollow box. The box’s intention is to encase the Falcon in Lead. 

By noon, the Falcon gets delivered to Lena and Kara’s shared apartment. The hollow box Lena had built earlier fit like a glove over the enormous box. 

‘Um Alex….’ Lena shyly stops Alex from leaving when she starts putting on her jacket. 

‘Yes?’ 

‘Umm...I don’t….’ 

‘Yes?’ 

‘I don’t know how to wrap…’ 

Before Alex could scoff and laugh at Lena’s expense, she stops herself upon seeing her eyes. Lena’s eyes were screaming ‘I’m serious, help me’. Then it clicked: she never had anyone close to her to give something meaningful to. Alex’s shoulders relax. 

‘Ok. I’ll help.’ 

Guiding lena through the proper process, the folding, taping and completing the wrapping. When the two are done, Alex needs to leave for the DEO. 

The next few hours are painful ones for Lena. The anticipation. Did she do it right? Will Kara liker her gift? Lena’s always been pressured by the Luthor’s to be perfect at everything, it’s why she drinks so much. She’s pulled out of the void of her anxiety when she hears Kara’s keys fit into the door lock and open it. Lena can tell she’s exhausted. 

‘Kara?’ 

Kara doesn’t even respond, she just drops her purse on the floor, putting her laptop bag on the kitchen counter and heading straight for the bedroom. After a few minutes, Lena goes into check on her - she’s out like a light. Still in her work clothes, Kara lays on the bed with her heels tossed next to her. Lena’s not sure what she does next, but she does it anyways. She attempts to get Kara out of her work clothes in the subtle way possible, but to no avail. Kara is woken up, but still in the limbo between conscious & unconscious, but enough to put on her Pajamas and a T-shirt. 

Lena sits with herself in the kitchen, just outside of the bedroom, both comforted and moved worried. Comforted in the sense that Kara is safe and home. Worried, in the sense of the kind of hellish day Kara must have had. 

Morning. 

Lena has been up for several hours, She cuddled Kara all night, as if to protect her. She was still worrying about if the gift was too much or bad timing or whatever. Lena’s been trying to distract herself with work and a cup of coffee. 

‘What if she didn’t like it? What’s plan B? She won’t like it. Everyone returns Lena’s gifts.’ The voices of her past flooded her mind, making her struggling to breathe - which all went away as soon as the bedroom door opened. In the doorway stood a sleepy Kara, still in her black supergirl pyjamas, which Lena had gotten for her a few years back as a joke, but still appreciated that she wore them. 

‘There’s coffee made sleepyhead.’ Kara loves good coffee in the morning. 

After a few minutes of letting her wake up & having her coffee, Lena brings up the ‘elephant in the room’ or rather the spaceship. 

‘You still haven’t unwrapped your present.’ Lena teases. 

‘Did Alex help you?’

‘Why do you ask?’ 

‘ cuz I can’t x-ray it, and the only person I know who has that much lead available is her.’ 

Sipping her coffee, Lena leans into the couch shrugging.

‘It’s quite big. Someone’s been spoiling me.’ Kara cocks her eyebrow while looks at Lena - knowing full well who got her the gift. 

Kara starts slow, gingerly untapping the wrapping while admiring Lena’s handiwork. Which quickly goes out the window when the words ‘MILLENIUM FALCON’ were revealed, at which point Kara turned into a hyper-sped raccoon. Lena was recording the whole thing, having to re-watch it at 5x slo-mo to fully experience her reaction. 

‘A-are we building this together?’ 

Lena tried to hide her giddy smile in her coffee, but her eyes betrayed her. 

‘I only have one rule Kara: No super-speed. We’re going to build this normally, like everyone else.’ 

‘Of course.’ 

The couple wastes no time rescuing the bags from its coffin - with Lena making sure to organize the pieces to ‘save time later.’ 

16 HOURS LATER. 

The Falcon is complete, with classic radar dish and all. Both agreed to put it in the bedroom because ‘it’s the safest place in the apartment.’ 

Exhausted from the build, the pair go to bed, enjoying each other’s company for once in their hectic lives. 

END.


End file.
